GNW-003 Gundam Throne Drei
Gundam Throne Drei is one of three Gundam Thrones piloted by the Trinity siblings. Like its "brother" units, the mobile suit's name is derived from two sources. The first part, Throne, is a name for a class of powerful angels who were close to God and dispensed justice according to God's will. The second part, Drei, is the German word for the number three. It is personally piloted by Nena Trinity. The Drei's signature ability is its red wing-like GN Tau particle dispersal similar to the green particles emitted by the GN-000 0 Gundam. Combat Characteristics Among the three Throne units Drei serves more of a support role in combat to the other two Throne units. In almost all of its battles it has never destroyed any other mobile suit other than the Agrissa moblile armor. Throne Drei is a supplier of GN particles, its able to attach itself to GNW-001 Gundam Throne Eins to enhance the beam of its GN Launcher. Its GN stealth field, which deploys three huge pairs of GN particle wings over a wide range, is a powerful ability possessed only by this unit. Drei can disperse GN particle from its stealth field emitter to defend itself from enemy projectile. There is a customized dock in Drei's cockpit for Neena's Haro. Armaments GN Handgun Drei has a GN handgun equipped to its right arm. It is smaller and less powerful than a GN beam rifle, but it is still strong enough to destroy the large AEU-MA07013 Agrissa and mobile suits with a few well placed shots. GN Beam Saber The standard equipment for melee combat is a pair of GN beam sabers. The sabers are equipped to Drei's shoulders and match the sabers used by Celestia Being in strength despite using GN Tau particles. GN Shield Pod The Drei is equipped with a shield pod that acts as a variable weapons container. Its GN shield pod can internally store various missiles, back-up beam sabers and other such equipment that meets tactical needs. System Features Stealth Field Drei's stealth field is a special feature the mobile suit employs to cover retreats from the field. Drei disperses a large amount of GN(T) particles over a large area, many times larger then the capable dispersal area of any other Gundam. This effectively renders any forms of electronic surveillance and communication that could be used to try and track the Gundam. It is even capable of rendering the tracking method developed by the Human Reform League useless. Variants GNW-003/SH Riian The Riian is a tactical infiltration shuttle that houses Drei within its shell. The transport allows the pilot to travel in stealth for recon missions; when facing formidable opposition, Riian can open to detach Drei for full MS combat. The full features and capabilities of Riian is undefined as not all of its physical aspects have been reviewed. Riian itself was abandoned after Nena/Drei disengaged to destroy the Trinity mothership, Nena/Drei was subsequently KIA. It's unclear was the unit salvaged or left adrift in space. History The Gundam Throne Drei debuted in episode 15 of Gundam 00, saving Setsuna from an electric field generated by the mobile armor Agrissa, piloted by Ali Al Saachez. Ali was about to finish off Setsuna when Nena Trinity appeared, destroyed the mobile armor and used her GN stealth field to provide an escape for the Gundam Meisters after the failed intervention by Celestial Being on a joint military exercise. In episode 18, the Drei, while flying over Spain with the other Thrones, Nena caught sight of a wedding celebration being attended by Louise Halevy and her family. Nena, upset at what she perceived as people enjoying themselves while she worked fired at the building where the wedding was being held, leaving Louise missing her left hand and her entire family killed. Drei is the only remaining Throne Gundam, after Ali Al Saachez took over Zwei and destroyed Eins. However, after the four years time skip, it was not known for some time what happened to it. Nena instead used an infiltration shuttle called Riian, which shared Throne Drei's color scheme and utilizes a GN Tau drive. When Nena finally betrays Wang Liu Mei for whom she was working at that time, it turns out that the Riian contains the original Drei. Nena then uses her suit to destroy the ship Wang and Hong Long where traveling with, although the two survive. After killing Hong Long on the colony Eclipse at L5, Nena uses the Throne Drei to destroy the shuttle Wang was escaping with. However shortly afterward the GNMA-0001V Regnant piloted by Louise Halevy appears, who immediatelly recognizes the suit as the one who killed her family five years ago. Using her powerful Mobile Armor, Louise rips the Throne Drei to pieces before crushing the cockpit with the Regnant's claws, killing Nena. External Links *Gundam Throne Drei on Wikipedia *Gundam Throne Drei on MAHQ